Changelog
February 24, 2018 *�� PLAY ON XBOX *�� 3 new ore *⛏️ 3 new tools *�� Skins! Make your tools unique! *�� TREASURE *�� Bug fixes *�� and more! March 9, 2018 *�� SPACE! TRAVEL TO ANOTHER WORLD! *�� Tons of new ores and stones in space! *�� New Legendary Pet! *�� New Legendary and Epic Skins! *�� Trading on XBOX! *�� Bug Fixes! *⬆️ Performance Buffs April 15, 2018 (?) *�� CANDY UPDATE *�� Explore a candy land themed mine with candy ores worth tons of money! *�� Over 12 new Candy Ore... April 20, 2018 *�� 4 NEW Pet Types (Fireball, Drone, Octopus, Bacon Doggo)! *�� 4 New Backpacks (Deluxo 3000, Hexa Pack, Cyli... April 23, 2018 *�� 3 New Dominuses (Electric Dominus, Fire Dominus, Galaxy Dominus) *�� 4 New Epic Hats *�� 6 New Rare Hat... April 27, 2018 *TOY UPDATE *��️ Toy Land - Mine in the sandbox. Discover 10 new block types. (1M Blocks Needed) *⛏️ 4 New Toy ... May 11, 2018 *�� 4 New Legendary Pets (Vampire, Penguin, Shark, Alien) *�� 3 New Legendary Hats (Chef Hat, Dominus Praefectus, OOF Head) *�� New Backpack! (Ultra Hexa Pack) *�� Epic Egg Legendary chance increase (from 1% to 4%) *�� Epic Hat Crate Legendary Chance increased (from 1% to 2%) *�� New Shadow Chest and Shadow Stone. Hard to find, but worth a lot of money! *⛰️ New Earth Layer! *�� Major Lag, Efficiency optimizations (Game runs smoother!) and bug fixes May 18, 2018 *�� Food Land - Explore a band new land made of food! (2,500,000 Blocks Required) *�� New Backpack (Bread Pack) *�� New Pet (Bread Boi) *⛰️ 11 New Blocks/Ores *�� Coin Rain! - Rains coins everytime the mine collapses *�� 9 New Skin Textures (3 Legendary, 2 Epic, 2 Rare, 3 Unique) *��️ 2 New Tools (Turkey Blaster, Banana Pickaxe) *�� 3 New Legendary Hats (Red Grind, Ice Crown, Interstellar Wings) May 25, 2018 *�� Dinosaur Land - Explore a Jurassic world, and unearth ancient materials! (2 rebirths needed) *⛰️ 10 New Ore/Blocks *�� 2 new tools (Bone Bat, Bone Blade) *�� New backpack (Bone Barrel) *�� New Inventory Sorting options *�� New Inventory Item Lists (shows what items you're missing) *���� Memorial Pack this week only! *⛏️ 9 new tool skins *�� 4 new Legendary Hats, and 4 new Epic Hats June 6, 2018 Update Log v1.3.5 * Fix negative block glitch using math.abs Done * Omega Skin Crate (6% legendary) Done * Omega Hat Crate (5% legendary) Done * Fix Codes on XBox Done * Fix Negative Blocks Done * Redesign Shop UI Done * Particle Hat Remove Done * 2 New Legendary Pets (Dino, Pterodactyl) Done * 3 New Legendary Hats Done * 4 New Token Only Tools! Done * Temporary Disable to Trade System Done * Rebirth Tokens: - Award 20 Per Rebirth Done * Add Tokens UI Done * Permanently Unlock Items Done * Rebirth Item Shop Done * Make best permanently unlocked item equip upon every rebirth Done * Make Confirmation Purchase Frame xbox compatible Done * Add Rebirth Shop for Xbox Done * 100M Code Done June 4, 2018 *��HUGE WEEKDAY SALE! 5 DAYS ONLY!�� *��Huge sales on 4 highly requested items! (Mythical Scythe, Nuke, Infinite Bag, and Next Crate!) *��Offers ... June 7, 2018 - v1.4.0 Update v1.4.0 *Trading Done *3 New Backpacks (Galactic Bucket, Inferno Pack, Deluxo 6000) in the Rebirth *Shop Done *Rebirth Tokens for R$ Done *MOAB Done *Make server detection rely on seperate datastore Done *New Mining Ranks Done *New Mythical Tier (Better than Legendary) Done *4 New Mythical Pets (Golden Unicorn, Inferno Dragon, Night Dweller, Lightning Raptor) Done *Mythical Egg (dev products too) Done *2x Token Pass Done *Explosive + Tools Separate Done *Rework how bombs are equiped Done *Rework how nuke is used in a players inventory Done *6 New Mythical Hats Done *Mythical Hat Crate (dev products too) Done *Mythical Egg and Mythical Hat Crate in Rebirth Shop Done *Fix wings Done *Default Xbox to low quality Done *Lower Detail option Done *Check nuke items not being equipped upon initial spawn Done *Fix render detail Done *Codes Done *translate Done *New Icon Done *Fix wing particles Done *Scythe Buff (2,000 Damage) Done *65,000 Layer in Dino Land Done *Fix Lower Detail Done *Fix Rebirth Backpacks Done *Shadow Scythe buff Done *Sell Button for Infinite Bag Done June 12, 2018 *�� 3 New Rebirth Backpacks (Galactic Bucket, Inferno Pack, Deluxo 6000) *�� MOAB Explosive *�� New Mythical Tier (Better than Legendary) *�� 4 New Mythical Pets *�� 6 New Mythical Hats *⚔️ Use Explosive and Tools at the same time *�� New Mining Ranks *Dinosaur Land New Layer *Infinite Backpack now comes with a sell button! June 22, 2018 * �� Atlantis! (5 Rebirths Needed) * �� 3 new chests and 12 new blocks/ores in Atlantis! * �� 2 New Backpacks * �� 2 New Mythical Pets (Crab, Pirate Pupper) * �� 2 New Mythical Hats (Water Wings, Skeletal Wings) * ⚡ Rebirth Lightning Hammer * �� Pet Inventory Stacking * �� New Trading System * �� Tons of bug fixes July 4, 2018 * 4th July Pack!! Only Avaible for Limted Time July 6, 2018 * �� 4 MYTHICAL SKINS! * ⬆️ Mythical Skins have buffs! (Tool Skin and Backpack Skin stack) * �� New Mythical Pet (Rainbowcorn) * �� 2 new badges! (Collect All Hats, Collect All Skins) * �� Limited items now have a limited tag * ��️ Earth Shop Button (Access earth's shop from any world) * �� Many bug fixes! July 20, 2018 * �� Pet Update! * ⭐ Pet Levels - Evolve your pets by completing their quests to increase their stats! * ⬆️ New Pass - Auto Egg Equip. * �� New Pet * �� New Omega Eggs * �� 2 New Mythical Hats! * �� New Mythical Texture! (Toxic) * �� Group Rewards - Get special bonuses from the Gumball Machine * �� Daily Rewards - Log in every day to get sweet rewards! * �� Microsoft’s Ultimate Game Sale! (7/19 - 7/30) Category:Other Information